Only Yours
by lol 16
Summary: Harry and Ginny are happily married, but who is Hermione left with? R&R Chap. 4 is up! HG
1. When You're Married

**Hiya ya'll this is my first fan fiction so don't make fun of me ok? I am sharing this story with a friend so if there is anything 'wrong' in it, don't blame me, blame her! (Lol kk some of it may be me) anyways read and review! Oh and I know how this is about Hermione and Draco but this chapter mainly has Harry and Ginny in it-Don't worry the main characters will come up soon! And now on with the story…**

**Chapter One: When You're Married…….**

"Oh Harry!" Ginny Weasly exclaimed,"Just two months to go and we'll have a baby in our arms!"

"Yeah, I can't wait...another ugly girl in this house," Harry replied

"HARRY!" shouted Ginny.

"Just joking...I hope".

"HARRY!"

"I'm joking!"

"Hey Harry, Ginny," a voice called out.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry as he turned around to see who it was, "nice to see you,I haven't seen you in what? Seven months?"

"Yeah it's been a while-OMG GAWD!" Ron screamed in a high pitch voice, "GINNY WHAT, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Hello to you to Ron," Ginny said sarcasticly, " I'm having Harry's baby in two months," she added.

"HARRY!" shouted Ron, " YOU YOU YOU HAD SEX WITH MY SISTER!".

"We're married, you moron," Harry said annoyed, " Last time I checked, thats what you do!"

"You per-"

"Hey Harry, Ginny-Ron?" a voiced called out.

* * *

Kk hoped u liked it! i did the first chapter...my friend is making the next one...leave comments please! And go easy, ths is my first fic lol (and my friend helped me on some of this- i had to add that or she may think that i am taking all the credit myself!) 


	2. Can't Touch

**Hello! Sorry the first chapter was kind of short……I guess I was in a rush to publish it……sorry. I would like to thank my first reviewer……thanks so much! Here is the review below:**

**Pixiestars162**: Loved the summary! However, the chapter was a bit too short, but that could be changed easily. However, I didn't really like that the entire chap was made of dialogue...Dialogue is good but don't overuse it, or it makes the story seem too one sided. There needs to be more actions and emotions added to the story...but again, it's just your first chapter. Still, try to use correct grammar. It looks a lot neater.

**I really have to say thanks, because I needed some help. My partner isn't really to…..encouraging……….in fact she wants to delete it…anyways on with the story! Oh and I am sorry for any little mistakes in advance! And yahhhh the chapters are getting longer!**

**Ok a little disclaimer: I don't own this and for some people, that's a good thing.**

**Chapter Two: Can't Touch**

Draco didn't know what this feeling was. One look, one touch, or a touch to him. She's a mud blood; he thought a filthy piece of crap. She's not worth loving but….she's so damn sexy……. No Draco he thought, bad thoughts very bad thoughts, I don't like Hermione Granger! No! But he couldn't get her off of his mind. She turned into a goddess since the last time he saw her, her sexy petite figure, nice curves and her hair, god, her hair had changed. Ok Draco you're crazy, he thought.

Ever since he saw Hermione in Diagon Alley he had this strange feeling…..like he needed her, and for some reason, Draco just couldn't get her face out of his mind.

"SHIT DRACO STOP THINKING THESE DAMN THOUGHTS!" he yelled at himself as though it would help clear his mind. Nope, Hermione was still stuck in his mind, forced to be there, tempted to touch her, though, he knew that wasn't possible. A slight brush wasn't enough. He wanted her, wanted to kiss her, and wanted to hold her, have her. And with Potter married he was sure nothing could stop him. Weasley definitely isn't competition he thought. He's just some scrawny guy, nothing but a mere diversion, that was all. Yes, I will get her, Draco thought. Just in a matter of time.

* * *

Hermione wasn't expecting Ron. No, he was supposed to be far away. Nowhere near here. She wasn't ready to talk to him. No. Not after he left, and decided to write to Harry only, and to ignore her. But. She sneaked a glace at him. She was sure he was just as uncomfortable as she was. Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, so, Hermione what did you want to tell us?"

Hermione didn't know what to say. What could she say? That when she had a new job? What the hell was Ron doing here? That she maybe liked his worst enemy?

Was it a trap? Perhaps Ron wanted to talk to her but needed Harry's help to break the ice. A hundred thoughts came up in her head. What the hell was wrong with her? What?

"Hermione"

"Oh, sorry Harry I blanked out for a second there," Hermione said weakly. "Whatthehellisronthatbastarddoinghere?" she tried.

IDIOT! She thought. How, just how dumber can she get? Really.

"Excuse me? Hermione are you ok?" This time it was Ginny how talked and she looked concerned at her friend.

"Ron why don't we go for a minute, I'm sure Hermione would like to talk to Ginny," Harry said.

"Sure, we'll be able to talk about what you can and can't do with my sister. Like having sex with her for-,"

"RON!"

"K going……"

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother. Then she turned her attention to her friend.

"Hermione what's wrong? You looked kind of freaked out."

"Ginny promise me you won't flip if I tell you this ok? I-I-I think I have a crush on Draco Malfoy," Hermione managed to stutter before flooding the floor in tears.

* * *

**K that's the end of the second chapter. I thought it was a little off and it was to slow, but tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! Thanks! I will try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can, but I don't know because I'm not allowed online on the weekdays…….**


	3. The Best Parts

**Yahhhhhhhh! I can't believe I have chapter three up. Wow! I have this other story and I know I should not be writing another story when I am not even done with this one but……Anyways I hope you like this chapter. I know by now some of you will be thinking why in the world is this humor and not drama but the humor comes up in this chapter, I promise. And will you guys start reviewing! I am competing against a friend! And thanks to my second reviewer Loca4Anime. Here it is below:**

nice keep up the good work!

plz post the next chappi asap!

cahty

**K on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: The Best Parts**

"Hermione."

"Sniff."

"Hemioooonnee."

"Sniff."

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione looked up at her friend in the mist of her tears.

"Hermione, so what if you like Draco?"

Hermione stared at her. Great! She thought, all this drama for nothing……shit. Good work Miss Bitch **(A/N that is my nickname at school lol**) Drama for nothing…..SHIT!

"I mean he is fine," Ginny continued, "sexy, gorgeous wavy blond hair, grey blue eyes, and a really tight butt. I tell you if I wasn't married to Harry I would go after him. Get him while he is still in the market."

Hermione knew Ginny was kidding, but pointing out his good points (or parts) really made a made her feel better. But dang it all! It was all true! He is sexy; he does have a tight butt. But Ginny's married! What does she know! Well, Hermione thought, I guess you could be married and be pregnant with your husband's baby and still look at other boys-no Draco was a MAN!

"Yes Ginny," Hermione said, "you're right. He is kind of hot…..I guess I could try-,"

"KINDA? TRY?" Ginny interrupted. "Go out! Have fun!"

"Fun?"

"……. K wrong word to use."

"But, but I am a MUDBLOOD for gods sake! He won't love a mudblood!"

"True, but maybe he changed you never know"

"………."

* * *

Draco knew he was obsessed with Hermione. Every thought was about her. Her long, dark, silky brown hair with high-lights, caramel chocolate eyes, and OMG, her breast (and butt) had gotten so much bigger! And she was smart (well duh!) He needed see her again-fast. Potter and Weasly couldn't stop him. No, this was love. Also, he needed to see her body again. Damn she's fine! Draco thought.

* * *

**K end of third chapter please review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**


	4. So Crazy

**HI! I am so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I share an account with some of my friends from school and boy did they need help with their fanfics! Well here is chappie 4 and I hope that you like it! Remember to read and review! Thanks! Oh and please excuse that last disclaimer I had made. It didn't make any sense like my brother had intended it to be. Here is a proper disclaimer:**

**Okay so I don't own Harry Potter, but I own this fan fiction right?**

**Isn't that a start?**

**Kk on with chapter four!**

**Chapter Four: So Crazy**

Draco was wishing he had gone to hell. **Anyplace** but here would seem to be better (even speed-dating?). Forget how big her butt is, he thought. I'm leaving. He was about to turn away from Hermione's apartment door when he though, this is probably your last chance Draco. No backing down now!

"Malfoy?"

Crap, Draco thought, quick, pretend to despise her.

"Oh it's **you **Granger," sneered Draco, "I better leave now, and your filthy smell is starting to kill me." Smell? Draco thought, Filth? Whatever happened to your sexy Granger?

"Malfoy you jackass I live here."

Now Draco was trapped. Of course he new she live here, but what could he say? He really was a jackass? Or the plain truth—he was stalking her. By how it was going now, maybe the former would do.

"Just……………………………..looking at the different muggle buildings." Ok he thought that was a stupid excuse. An excuse a **jackass **would do.

"You ass this is an all wizard/witch building," Hermione said, "and you're blocking my way in."

Draco just stared at her trying to soak in this moment. (A/N for what I don't know…my friend just said to add that part. Tell me if it made any sense ok?)

Still in daze, he stepped aside, as he watched her go in. When she was inside he started to think. For some crazy reason he wanted to into her pants. That was all. Just one moment with her and he went wild. But….it felt kinda weird, seeing her again up close. And this feeling made him feel crazy. More that crazy, eligible enough to take him to a mental institution. Why did she have to be so sexy? Why? If I don't kiss her soon…I'm going to go crazy. Though, it was weird how he wanted to seduce her. Fast. I guess that is what happens when you are 26, hot ands sexy and still a virgin.

"Damn Draco, when it comes to loving you're a damn fool," he said to himself as he walked down the stair to the exit.

* * *

Hermione grinned to herself with pleasure. After she talked to Ginny, she decided to take her advice…for once. Maybe all she did need was to have some fun. She looked at the clothes she had just purchased. Shit. These were too sexy for her. She, for one was **not** going to turn into Ginny, who could host a porn show if she wanted to. And also….it didn't seem as though Draco liked her, as she recalled the lousy exchange she just had with him. Maybe things didn't change, Hermione thought, maybe he still is a stuck up freak. Maybe you **don't** love him….too late Hermione, you already had a dream about having sex with him. **That's it Hermione, she thought, you are going to the psychiatric hospital…now. But let's go kill Ginny first…..

* * *

**

Yahhhhhhhhh! The End of chappie four! Pleaz pleaz pleaz review! I am getting so discouraged. Please tell me what to improve on ok?

Thanks!

lol 16


End file.
